


Long Legs in White

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Uniform Kink, Weddings, not theirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: basically Obi-Wan has a uniform kink and just can't stop looking Qui-Gon over





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan could see the crisp lines in the uniform. This planet had strange customs, and this- formal dress uniform was one of them. The crisp white pants fitting just right over long legs, ending with white shoes and white soles. Looking up those legs was met with an equally as white coat, buttoned up a long torso with gold buttons, all the way up to the high collar that was straight, no fold at all. The equivalent of a Jedi’s rank on the black shoulder pads, a leaf on each shoulder pad in a nice gold colour. There were no medals on the left chest side like some other uniformed men but that didn’t matter. The hat was a bright white as well with a black bill and a black patch on the front with a very detailed insignia of the military in gold. On his hip was a sword, an old fashioned durasteel sword with a gold handle and gold tassel on the butt of the hilt. Obi-Wan salivated over the image Qui-Gon made, watched Qui-Gon pull his hair up into a tight bun to sit just under the hat as he couldn’t wear it down. And of course he didn’t want to cut it so short like the others in the service on this planet. 

The look of dress whites had Obi-Wan’s heart beating heavily under his own white coat, having only one silver bar on each of his shoulders was no big deal to him, he didn’t really understand it. However when Qui-Gon had explained it to him as they fixed each other’s uniforms in their quarters Obi-Wan understood, they were seen as high ranking and special. And Qui-Gon’s shoulder pads were a display of his rank as a Jedi master on this planet. 

The reason for these uniforms was that they were attending a wedding for the high general’s son, Boul, to his love, a lower officer in a different section of the military. 

Obi-Wan was all smiles when he found out they were attending a diplomatic wedding, no battles, no diplomacy, just to oversee that this goes smoothly for a newer planet in the republic system. Not to mention high general Shan Yentor was one of Qui-Gon’s friends from a long time ago. 

The Chiss people were quite welcoming on their new planet, having settled a century and a half ago. Qui-Gon was happy to answer the more personal mission call with his partner Jedi. Anakin had been with Padme and Ahsoka on their own diplomatic mission when Qui-Gon had gotten the call. So it was just him and Obi-Wan in the fairly new militaristic city of Orenin, the glass and durasteel and old style duracrete buildings were a beautiful place and the reflective glass that bounced the single star’s light everywhere was a big compliment to the Chiss people and their skin. The blue becoming water-like in tone. 

Now the white and black and lilac that was the wedding colours was even prettier a compliment to the newly wed husbands. And the white dress uniforms were stunning on the Humanoid Jedi. Obi-Wan’s red and copper hair stood out even if he had it cut the day before to fit the uniform standards. Qui-Gon had mourned the loss of the longer waves that curled around Obi-Wan’s ears. But now it was glossed with an oil slick to one side, parted over one eye, and made him look beautiful when he stepped out of the bathroom that morning. Even his beard had been trimmed and softened with a spicy beard oil. 

They were milling about, waiting for the music to start during the after party and after a mid afternoon lunch-dinner. The wedding was very standard save a few differences, but the Chiss liked tradition in this way. An outdoor venue and plenty of food on the serving tables for people to make their own meals up. Plenty of alcohol, of which Obi-Wan got himself a flute of a bubbly pink variety, sweet on his tongue and tickled his nose. Qui-Gon got himself a feather blossom wine that was a bright gold to match his buttons. 

As they ate the hats were placed on the table in a sign of respect to the uniform, and Obi-Wan had to stop himself from undoing the bun Qui-Gon had tied his hair into and just run his fingers through the strands. It looked however that Qui-Gon wanted to do the same for Obi-Wan, instead of long hair tied up it was hair slicked to perfection. 

They knew that they would be in each other’s slacks at the end of the ceremony but for now they had to keep their hands to themselves and flirt heavily, tease each other until then. Obi-Wan could already feel his cock ache and tent his crisp lined pants, saying no the first few times he was asked to dance by either Qui-Gon or another person at this wedding. He couldn’t really stand up without showing off how hot under the collar he was. 

When he finally looked quickly to see himself and deemed it appropriate to stand up he was whisked away by Qui-Gon for their first dance, it was a slower song and the newlyweds were in their own little world, so Obi-Wan didn’t care that he wasn’t that great of a dancer to begin with. Instead of being formal like some weddings, one look around told both Jedi they could be sloppy in etiquette for this. No one cared. Even Shan was dancing side to side with exaggeration with his wife. So Obi-Wan was happy to hold Qui-Gon’s left hand in his right, and place his other on Qui-Gon’s waist, being mirrored by his Master. 

“Funny, I never would have imagined Shan’s son marrying another man.” Qui-Gon murmured to Obi-Wan, their own space just between them. “Always thought he was smitten for Zettier’s daughter. But love does change sometimes. Doesn’t it love?”

Obi-Wan smiled up at him, dimples hidden by his beard but Qui-Gon knew they were there. “It does, and most of the time it’s for the better. Look at us, I had a crush on you through my entire padawan days, that faded and I moved on, but when I came back and felt I was ready my love for you came back full force, never really having left me.”

Qui-Gon’s hum of a laugh warmed Obi-Wan to his toes. “Same goes for me, well- not entirely. You were a handsome young man, a beautiful senior padawan, and a breathtaking new knight. And I knew deep inside me that when you had worked everything out, when you felt yourself having gone through what your body and mind craved, that you would come back to me with more than a heroic crush. And you did, you came back to me my love, confident and glowing both outside and in the force. 

And when I proposed to you the force sang, did you feel it?” Qui-Gon was answered with a nod. “It was time for us, our love had changed and we connected on the same level. I’m proud to have had you as my padawan, but I’m so much more than proud to have you as my husband. Boul is just as lucky to have someone to call his own as well.”

Obi-Wan blushed, hiding his face into Qui-Gon’s white uniform coat and grinning ear to ear. He felt like crying, but it was for being so happy that he finally fit with this man in his arms. 

Qui-Gon cooed softly, leaning down right next to Obi-Wan’s ear, “It’s alright love, let yourself feel it.” Qui-Gon nuzzled Obi-Wan’s temple, letting his beard scratch the perfect hair out of place a little as he kissed Obi-Wan’s head. “I’m sure we can go back to our quarters now, the men have signed their license and have been witnessed doing so, the cake has been sliced and eaten, and they’re happy in the force my dear. We can escape to our own world too.”

Obi-Wan nodded into Qui-Gon’s chest. He didn’t see the look that Shan and Qui-Gon shared over the dance floor, a silent nod of understanding coming from the Chiss. “Let’s retire for the evening.” Qui-Gon began to lead Obi-Wan by the hand, feeling the squeeze from strong fingers and the pinch of his own skin being dug into by his gold ring on his finger. They grabbed their hats quickly before setting off to their given rooms. 

It was a quiet and breezy walk across the yard to the open air corridors and down the few halls to their quarters for the week. Qui-Gon enjoyed having Obi-Wan’s arm around his as they strolled peacefully over marble flooring. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare down as long legs seemed longer in the white dress slacks, and Obi-Wan was somewhat of a leg man. 

Qui-Gon laughed a little and Obi-Wan knew he was projecting, having let his guard down in the calm atmosphere. It was then that he felt Qui-Gon’s arm unhook form his and a large hand grip and squeeze one of his ass cheeks. Obi-Wan bit his lip at such a display, but he was more than happy that Qui-Gon agreed on these uniforms, both of them feeling some form of lust from the fit of fabric. 


	2. The Uniform Comes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they attended the wedding ceremony they can finally relax with each other.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but watch as Qui-Gon’s shoulders and back stretched with the uniform as he opened their door, having to open it with an actual old fashioned key and press against the heavy wood. But the only made the wait that much more enticing. Watching his husband hold the dark wood door open for him to step through gave Obi-Wan’s stomach a weightless sensation. 

“Come in my dear, the night wears on and we are not as young as we used to be.” Qui-Gon teased, eyes shadowed by the brim of the uniform hat under the room lights. 

Obi-Wan smiled slyly, running his fingers over Qui-Gon’s chest as he entered, and moved just enough for Qui-Gon to close the door before Obi-Wan was pressing him face first into the door. “Do you have any idea how long I had to wait for my- predicament to go away after you teased me during dinner? Far too long Qui. I thought I was going to break the delicate zipper on these slacks.” They both heard the pair of dull thuds of Obi-Wan stepping on the heels and kicking his shoes aside. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t.” Qui-Gon turned his head just enough to look at Obi-Wan over his shoulder. “Do you have plans for me then?” He questioned, only to moan and shiver when he felt warm and strong hands on his hips. Those hands that began rubbing little circles down the sides of his thighs and to the fronts of them. Qui-Gon sighed and rested his head on the door, letting his hat be pushed off by the brim so his forehead could rest on the cool wood. “You’re killing me love. O-oh.” He stuttered, one hand staying on corded muscle and squeezing while the other trailed up the white fabric and quad to his groin, lightly cupping between Qui-Gon’s thighs and holding his balls in a gentle grip. 

“Shall I tease you back? You have a way with words my love, but I have a way with touch.” Obi-Wan teased, letting Qui-Gon take his weight when he stepped in close right against Qui-Gon’s back. “I  _ do _ love to hear you beg every now and then.”

Another firm squeeze to Qui-Gon’s thigh had the taller man whimpering a little. The past week had seen them utterly exhausted with plans and overseeing everything as well as participating that they didn’t have time for anything more than a pair of rushed blow jobs and one very nice mutual hand job in the shower once they had settled in. But now, facing Obi-Wan’s tortures, it could be a long time before his little love gave him any sort of release. And even then Obi-Wan could ruin his orgasm at the end. “Please love, don’t- it’s been too long since we last made love.”

Obi-Wan smiles at that, still reels in delight at how Qui-Gon has always called it making love. “I won’t tease you for long. Just a bit, until we both can’t take it and I have you spread over the duvet all wet and open for me.” One more little squeeze to Qui-Gon’s delicate sac has them both hungry to devour each other. 

As soon as Obi-Wan let go of Qui-Gon entirely and backed up he felt his body light up as he watched the bigger man turn and press himself back against the door, eyes nearly black with need and cheeks a nice pink from heat. Qui-Gon hastily stepped out of his shoes and pushed them to the side with his socked feet. His eyes never having left Obi-Wan’s face. The dangerous look of parted lips and deep eyes mixed with heavy chest falls had Obi-Wan reaching down to give himself a tug as he was getting slightly uncomfortable in his uniform pants. 

Qui-Gon tracked the movement and looked as if he was panting before taking the two long stalking steps towards his husband and gripped the back of his neck, pushing the flat topped hat on the floor for later and moving his fingers into Obi-Wan’s crisply combed copper and gold hair to grip it lightly and tug his head back. “Lube?”

“Yes, my bag. Did you bring condoms?”

“Mhmm, front pocket of my satchel.”

“Good- kiss me.”

“Gladly my dear.” Qui-Gon felt their teeth click and lips pinch between them in a rough kiss, all the tension from the week and especially today snapping as they groaned at each other, Qui-Gon almost growling as he gave back what Obi-Wan gave him. 

They pulled back when Obi-Wan bit Qui-Gon’s lip a little too hard, it was after all slightly chapped. “Ow.” And Obi-Wan’s canines were rather sharp.

“Oh kriff, sorry Qui.”

He watched as Qui-Gon licked at his split lip, only to lick away the little slip of blood before shrugging. “It’s quite alright Obi-love, not the first time we’ve had that happen.”

“No, I suppose not, still don’t have to like it though.” Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly when Qui-Gon came back for another kiss, brushing their noses together and pressing their lips together lightly before whispering against Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“No harm done. A little gentler perhaps but don’t you dare stop making noises. A feral lothcat you are.” Qui-Gon nipped Obi-Wan’s plush bottom lip before going back to kissing him, breathing in the smell of barbecue smoke and aftershave off of Obi-Wan’s skin. 

Obi-Wan moaned as he was taken over in Qui-Gon’s kisses, humming happily when he managed to feel Qui-Gon counting his front teeth with his tongue. Their beards rasped together a bit and Obi-Wan had to push Qui-Gon back a little so they could breath. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes stayed closed as he savored the taste of his husband and the fruit parfait they had for dessert. To be so comfortable with each other took a long time, and to re-learn intimacy after they changed their relationship took just as much effort if not more. But it got them to the point where Obi-Wan sought out the taste of Qui-Gon’s kisses. 

The warm hum from the shorter man had them opening their eyes to see each other, noticing a little string of spit connecting them that Qui-Gon swiped away with a finger and a soft laugh. 

Glassy eyes and plump, kiss swollen lips were mirrored on each other. Obi-Wan slowly moved away from the heat of Qui-Gon’s embrace to go to his bag, wanting to grab the lube he packed and get Qui-Gon on their big bed that smelled like them after the week they’ve been sleeping in it. The big King sized bed was perfect for them, tall enough for Qui-Gon and big enough to splay out if they wanted to. Qui-Gon wasn’t far behind in stepping over to the dresser table top for his satchel. Opening the flap and then the front pocket button he found the smaller pack of condoms he snagged at the temple’s quartermaster. 

Pulling out the little line of five individually packed condoms he felt Obi-Wan’s arms circle his middle, lube bottle in one hand as the free one locked around the busy one’s wrist. Obi-Wan’s body heat through their coats was a mini star to Qui-Gon as he reveled in the feeling of his husband at his back. 

“Hold please.” Obi-Wan demanded as he held the bottle for Qui-Gon to take. Once he had both hands free however he began unbuttoning Qui-Gon’s uniform coat, revealing the soft undershirt they were required to wear. Obi-Wan teased a little at the soft pudge that pushed over the band of the pants where the shirt was tucked in. Qui-Gon whined in mild annoyance before feeling Obi-Wan nuzzle his back in slow rubs of his nose. “You’re the perfect build sweetheart, love all of you.” 

Qui-Gon sighed with a soft moan. Those battle calloused hands carrying out the task of threading gold buttons through white stitched slits, needing Qui-Gon to undo the top two because Obi-Wan couldn't reach from this angle. 

Helping him out of the uniform coat and drape it over the dresser’s chair, Obi-Wan moved on to the slacks, unzipping them and feeling Qui-Gon’s erection press into his hand through the hole, the soft heather of his underwear damp with precum already. The button was quickly undone to avoid teasing his husband any more than he had done already, leaving the slacks to crumple to the floor and for Qui-Gon to step out of them and kick them to the side. 

Qui-Gon took matters into his own hands with his soft white undershirt, grabbing the hem and pulling it up and over his head, knocking his bun a little but the shirt too was tossed aside. All he had left on were his socks and his briefs, and of course the tight hair tie holding his long silver and chestnut hair in place. 

The heat in their quarters was nice for bare skin, giving no reason other than pleasure for Qui-Gon’s nipples to tighten into hard nubs from Obi-Wan’s warm hand on his hips turning him around. Leaving the condoms and lube where they were for now it gave Qui-Gon the freedom to grab Obi-Wan’s waist and slowly lower himself to the carpeted floor, looking up at Obi-Wan’s face with open love and trust for this. 

Obi-Wan saw heat in his husband’s actions, and began to undo his own coat from the top and Qui-Gon started nuzzling his belly, breathing in arousal and Obi-Wan. Once the last gold button was popped Qui-Gon pulled back with a dazed sort of look on his face and started to open Obi-Wan’s slacks, starting with the button and then slowly, achingly slowly, pulling the zipper down, buzzing Obi-Wan’s cock that was pressed against the material. He pushed the undershirt up only to have it taken away and reveal Obi-Wan’s pale and freckled skin. Thin cotton boxers met the air and Qui-Gon loved to see the thin trail of red pubic hair disappear into the waistband of them like a little red line on a treasure map. Licking his lips he let the white slacks fall down Obi-Wan’s legs as the man above him tossed his own ceremonial coat over top of Qui-Gon’s on the chair back. 

Qui-Gon pressed his face back into soft skin and equally soft hair, kissing randomly and sniffing heavily at heat, and love, and arousal, and whatever else his husband smelled like. All of it making Qui-Gon’s mouth water. 

He felt his hair fall down around his shoulders, fingers gliding through the combed mass and nails scratching his scalp to ease the soreness of the roots that had been tightly tied all day. Qui-Gon groaned in satisfaction, shivering in delight at the feel of a simple touch. 

“Feels good love.”

Obi-Wan hummed with a smile, watching Qui-Gon fall a little into a sort of contentment. “If this is all you want to do tonight I’d be glad to keep it up.”

A shake to his head let Obi-Wan know that this was just a little rest before they started to work for pleasure. Qui-Gon slowly hooked his fingers into Obi-Wan’s boxers, pulling them down gently, over his ass and pulling it out and under his erection, just brushing his shaft. Soon he was down to just his socks. It was a few moments of simple scratching and caressing of each other before Qui-Gon left one more kiss to Obi-Wan’s belly, taking in a lungful of his smell before slowly standing up, knees cracking and popping.

Obi-Wan snagged a finger into Qui-Gon’s briefs’ waistband, earning a whine before the taller man could move away. It took little time for Qui-Gon to let Obi-Wan push them down past his thighs before he was standing tall moving past Obi-Wan to lay out on the bed fully, pushing the garishly coloured beach towel Obi-Wan had brought for the pool and hot tub at Shan’s home. Qui-Gon’s eyes fluttered while pulling his socks off before laying out on his back with his hair fanning out on the duvet and his dark eyes snapping to Obi-Wan’s own. Little indents from the black socks were left around Qui-Gon’s calves and ankles, making Obi-Wan feel where his own were still on. 

“How do you want me love?” Qui-Gon’s voice was deep and raspy, making Obi-Wan’s toes curl in the cotton. 

Reaching down to push off his own socks gave Obi-Wan a little time to think. “Just like that, want to see you cum on my cock.” His high corusantian accent was even more pronounced than when he wakes up in the morning, arousal thickening it up. “Going to make it last for us.”

Obi-Wan grabbed the lube and condoms, tossing both next to Qui-Gon on the towel before crawling up himself, spreading Qui-Gon’s legs and letting them settle at a bent angle around him. He ripped a packet off the strip of condoms and carefully tore it open, feeling Qui-Gon’s eyes on his hands.

They spent a night expressing kinks and fetishes when they had felt more comfortable in their relationship, and Obi-Wan’s hands and wrists were a thing for Qui-Gon, the same for Obi-Wan as he had often times found himself fantasizing about Qui-Gon’s own battle worn, saber molded hands. 

Rolling on the condom was more clinical than sexy, ready to catch the mess they didn’t want to leave behind as they were guests on this planet, even if Shan knew what they would be up to. They didn’t want to leave stains. Obi-Wan grunted when he rolled it all the way down his shaft, squeezing the base lightly. 

When Obi-Wan finally moved to spread Qui-Gon’s cheeks with his thumbs he saw the end of a jewel based plug, lube already slicking the crease and where the plug now sat. 

“You sly bantha. How did you manage this?” Obi-Wan gaped, shaking his head in amazement. 

Qui-Gon hummed, grinning up at Obi-Wan. “Patience and meditation my dear one, I have plenty where you lack it.” His grin simmered down as Obi-Wan bit his own lip, cock bobbing a little in anticipation at a quicker sheathing. “C’mon love, want you to be inside me already.” Qui-Gon’s words snapped Obi-Wan’s attention back to him. 

Obi-Wan settled in on his knees, pulling one of Qui-Gon’s strong legs over his shoulder to open his husband up, pulling the plug out teasingly by the ruby jeweled base and putting it on the beach towel. He popped the lube open to squirt a little out and spread it along his latex covered cock, using the last of it on his fingers to slick Qui-Gon up even more. The shocked punched out moan from the bigger man had Obi-Wan smiling. 

With a kiss to Qui-Gon’s knee Obi-Wan held himself and slowly pressed himself against Qui-Gon’s hole, easing himself inside the prepared man. Heat surrounded his cock head as he popped past the ring of muscle, making them both shudder and moan. “Oh Force. So perfect for me Qui.”

“Always love, you feel so good in me.” Qui-Gon let his head tip back so he could breathe a little better, trying to keep his stomach from tensing. The pressure was delicious as Obi-Wan kept sliding forward. He was nearly all the way in when he started rocking his hips, holding onto Qui-Gon’s thighs as he rutted gently into him. 

His soft grunts filled Qui-Gon’s ears drowning out Qui-Gon’s own little sounds at how good he felt from Obi-Wan. The heat between them was starting to stick the back of Qui-Gon’s thigh to Obi-Wan’s chest and the back of his knee over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan’s palms were clammy and warm where he was gripping Qui-Gon. But that didn’t really matter all that much. 

For the pair they were in their own world now, connected to each other as Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan inside him, feeling each thrust and roll of hips into his thighs. Qui-Gon let out little grunts through his nose before letting his mouth fall open to let out a low moan as Obi-Wan held fast and ground his hips in circles into Qui-Gon’s body, lighting the man up in pleasure. 

“For force sake Obi-Wan, you make me see stars.” Qui-Gon panted, letting his hands grip the towel and duvet in preparation for what was to come. 

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Qui-Gon to tip his head back down and look at him, watch him pull out all the way before slamming home. It certainly earned him an animalistic shout as he pressed home, doing it again much to their mutual enjoyment. “Ready sweetheart?”

One nod gave him the express permission he liked to grip Qui-Gon’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and to set a pace that kept them building up. The slap of sweaty skin on skin filled their ears along with shouts and moans. “Oh kriff Qui, always so hot around me, so gorgeous when you’re on my cock.” Obi-Wan panted, hair long fallen out of his tidy and slicked look. 

Qui-Gon was sweating at his temples and hairline, his throat tacky turning slick when Obi-Wan pressed Qui-Gon’s leg up in order to kiss his husband there, a high pitched whine coming from the older man. Qui-Gon’s face and chest were bright pink bordering red from exertion and blushing, hearing his husband constantly compliment him. The waves of thrusts that rocketed up Qui-Gon’s spine liquefied his tongue into responding, only able to feel and make noises for Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon’s cock was curved to the right gently, pressed up against his belly and leaking thick and clear precum into his happy trail. The dark brown and silver coarse curls sticking together and becoming black and dark grey against his sun kissed skin above the lightly defined tan line from their day swimming with the high military family. And Obi-Wan loved the look of little sun tan sticker designs on his husband’s tan skin, a little O on his left peck. His thighs were tan as well but it was the underwear lines where his tan stopped that enticed Obi-Wan the most, knowing full well that Qui-Gon was on display in such small swim shorts just for him to see. 

Obi-Wan kept up his pace as best he could, feeling his stomach and thighs and calves begin to sting with how much he was pushing them like this. His face bright red and sweaty. 

“Need to rest a moment love?” Qui-Gon finally got his tongue to work. His gut was bound tight in pleasure but he couldn’t quite get there yet. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, licking his lips, and pausing in order to move them both. “Maybe just a slight shift of position? I know you need more than this Qui. Give me your other leg?” Obi-Wan asked, helping Qui-Gon get his other leg over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, allowing himself to be folded at the hips and feel Obi-Wan sink in just a little more, but have his cock shaft press right against his prostate. 

“Right there. Perfect.” Qui-Gon moaned, sounding indulged in a rich fantasy. His eyes closed and his hands went to his thighs, helping Obi-Wan keep them there and keep himself open to his love. “Now fuck me like you mean it Jedi.” He taunted. 

Obi-Wan grinned, wiggling a little before beginning again, this time slowing his speed but not the force with which he pushed into Qui-Gon, sliding and striking the pleasurable bundle just behind Qui-Gon’s pubic bone. Qui-Gon felt like he whited out for a moment, unable to make any sound with the first couple drives into his body, only to let out a long and loud groan of Obi-Wan’s name. His toes curled and his entrance tightened around Obi-Wan’s cock, feeling the way the head caressed everything inside him. 

“That feels better doesn’t it Qui, all open and perfect for my cock to strike you true. Bet it’s heaven for you. It is for me, you’re so tight and slick, all for me. Can’t wait to cum in this gorgeous ass of yours, claim you again as mine just like I have so many times before.” Obi-Wan nearly growled when Qui-Gon keened for him, feeling a deliberate squeeze when his head was just inside his husband. “Going to make you feel so good, cum all over your belly from just me fucking you. Going to watch you fall apart with my name on your lips, those sweet and red lips.”

By this point Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan was close, having been a while since they were with each other like this. Even longer since Obi-Wan was the one inside him. Obi-Wan bit softly at Qui-Gon’s knee, leaving a little mark there. 

“Come on love, cum for me Obi-love, cum inside me star child.” Qui-Gon encouraged, breath hitching as Obi-Wan threw their rhythm away and pounded into Qui-Gon, using the last of his energy to push them both over.

While Obi-Wan screamed Qui-Gon’s name into his knee, trying to cover the sound for other guests, Qui-Gon felt it buzz over his skin, going to reach for his own cock and having his hand slapped away. Obi-Wan rutted his orgasm into Qui-Gon but had the mind to get his hand around Qui-Gon’s precum slicked cock, squeezing nice and tight and jerking in smooth motions that Qui-Gon liked. 

“Oh force, Obi-W-” Qui-Gon’s words died on his lips as he fell over the edge, air being punched out of him as he came over Obi-Wan’s hand and onto his own belly. Both men were shivering, Qui-Gon jerking a little with how good he felt ad how hard his own orgasm hit. 

It took a few moments for Obi-Wan to gain his senses again and slowly pulled out of Qui-Gon’s spent body, being equally careful as to how he lowered Qui-Gon’s legs off his shoulders. They saw the angry red mark that Obi-Wan had bitten into Qui-Gon’s knee, a mark of passion. Qui-Gon grunted a little as Obi-Wan slid out all the way and left him open and needy but well satisfied. 

Obi-Wan looked to the towel seeing the shiny jewel and silver drop shaped plug, “Do you-”

“No, I’m good without it Obi-love. But I don’t think I can walk just yet after that.” Qui-Gon heaved, trying to gain his breath back. He did however look to Obi-Wan with hazy eyes, not yet focused but not too distant either. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, leaning down slowly and stretching out to kiss Qui-Gon softly. “I love you too. Your nicknames still get me.”

“Of course they do love, you’re a treat that needs many.” Qui-Gon let go of the duvet and towel edge to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck so he could hold him while they slowed down after their play. “My star child.” Qui-Gon rumbled. 

“We should clean up and pee while we’re still awake.” Obi-Wan murmured as he nosed at Qui-Gon's nose.

A big sigh came from the big man, “We should. Up you get then, you first.” Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan held the condom in place against his cock, backing up on the bed and getting up slowly and wobbly. He looked down at his husband and smiled. “I know, I’m following love.” Qui-Gon was moving to his side and off the bed in sections, body sore from their love making but it was well worth it. 

Obi-Wan held out his free hand to Qui-Gon who took it and followed him into the fresher, getting them a warm and wet cloth to clean up as Obi-Wan tied and threw away the condom. He whined and squirmed as Qui-Gon cleaned him up, lifting his foreskin and cleaning between the soft velvet and his soft cock. Obi-Wan was the first to let himself go, letting his body drain of fluid into the toilet while Qui-Gon cleaned between his own foreskin from precum and cum, cleaning between his legs from slick as best he could. Obi-Wan chuckled when he washed his hands, flicking water at the taller man.

When it was his turn to pee Obi-Wan stepped behind him and softly pressed down on his bladder, nuzzling Qui-Gon sweat tacky back and humming softly in contentment. 

“Move love, go turn down the bed for us.” Qui-Gon directed in a near whisper, happy to have his husband love him so much that they were comfortable with this. Flushing the toilet and washing his own hands before joining Obi-Wan under the covers. 

He was happy that they didn’t stain the Duvet, the towel they used for their play was folded neatly on the dresser, the lube and condoms on top of it. Obi-Wan had the butt-plug in the portable cleaner Qui-Gon carried with him. And the red head was snuggled down on his pillow, just waiting for Qui-Gon to tuck behind him and hold him while they slept. 

Qui-Gon slid in, sighing heavily as he laid down and tugged Obi-Wan to himself by the middle, tucking his love under his chin as they fell asleep, the last little hums of ‘love you’s just barely being heard in half asleep haze. 

All in all their trip had been well worth it.


End file.
